Estoy feliz de haberte conocido
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: -Estoy feliz de haberte conocido- dijo, y no había más verdad que esa, porque jamás había conocido a alguien como ella. Un fic basado en el traumatico capitulo 16 de fate/zero y el primero que publico en esta seccion. Por favor arrojen piedras pequeñas.


**Bien, primero que nada, ¡Me alegro que alguien entrara a leer este cachito de letras! En verdad te agradezco por ello.**

**Ahora, hablando un poco del fic, busque historias de esta pareja en la pagina… ¡y nada!, ni siquiera en ingles, nunca antes me había fallado eso de encontrar fics en ese idioma u.u**

**Hace no mucho que comencé a ver Fate/Zero, es incluso uno de los pocos animes que actualmente estoy siguiendo, y todo parecía ir genial, buenos argumentos, peleas entretenidas, desarrollo… mmm..., no podía quejarme, pero después de ver el capitulo 16, todo dio un vuelco.**

**Esa no era una manera honorable de morir, realmente se merecía algo mejor. Pobre Lancer. Pobre Saber. Pobre de mi corazoncito de pollo. Tenía que hacer un fic de ellos dos, aunque fuera corto y extraño. Un oneshot fue lo más conveniente, porque soy muy mala en eso de continuar un fic.**

**Si aun no te haz cansado de leer esta nota de la autora, solo me queda por agregar que Fate/Zero no me pertenece, porque de ser así, cambiaria algunas cositas, como el 80% del capitulo 16. Todos los derechos reservados, lo único que gano escribiendo esto es desahogo emocional.**

**Estoy feliz de haberte conocido**

**Capitulo unico**

Lancer jamás fue demasiado bueno en eso de desconfiar en las malas intenciones de los demás. En su mundo de caballero todo era leal y honorable, incluyendo su visión de las personas. Jamás debió confiarse, ¿Había sido en verdad todo su culpa?, por mas que le daba vueltas al tema en su cabeza, no encontraba una explicación que le proporcionara alivio. Y luego la miraba a ella.

Saber. Aquel rey de caballeros, con su espada resplandeciente como el sol, le hacia olvidar por completo todas sus preocupaciones. Al chocar su lanza contra el filo de aquella arma todo parecía mas sencillo, emocionante, ¡Cuanta dicha sentía en ese momento!, el destino los había unido para luchar esa noche, no había otra explicación, y a Lancer le parecía algo realmente maravilloso. Por primera vez no sentía temor de perder o morir en una batalla, al contrario de eso, no imaginaba una forma más honrosa de irse.

Quizás por eso pronuncio aquella frase, con una sinceridad genuina.

-Estoy feliz de haberte conocido- dijo, y no había más verdad que esa, porque jamás había conocido a alguien como ella. Saber parecía ser la única persona en el mundo que en verdad lo comprendía. Cuanto honor, cuanta elegancia, cuanta voluntad de seguir las reglas de caballería a pesar de estar el Grial de por medio. El corazón se exaltaba solo de verla directamente a los ojos, tan verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas preciosas. Ella representaba todo en lo que creía, y a pesar de ser mujer, no tenía debilidad alguna por su marca de belleza. Era perfecta para el. En realidad perfecta.

Todo era simplemente demasiado bueno para estar bien.

¿En que momento paso, que ni siquiera lo vio venir?, no tenia idea, y lo cierto era que jamás pensó terminar así. No esa noche. No en medio de la batalla más épica de su vida. No enfrente de ella.

Tal vez fue su confianza excesiva al creer que sus masters estarían bien sin el, tenia todos los motivos del mundo para dudarlo, los habían atrofiado muscularmente, mutilado y secuestrado en una de sus muchas ausencias. La distancia que dejo entre ellos fue suficiente para merecerlo, o eso quiso suponer, en un intento por justificar la situacion.

No hay honor en un suicidio forzado. De un segundo a otro lo único que vio fue a su lanza clavaba en medio de un charco de sangre. Tardo todavía unos segundos en entenderlo, mientras la boca se le llenaba del sabor tan familiar de su propia sangre.

Odio, rencor, deshonor, tristeza y después un enorme vacío.

Que hermosos ojos verdes. Cuanta habilidad al moverse y que fuerza tan mas extraordinaria. Habia sido todo un honor cruzar armas con ella.

Tal vez en otra vida, bajo diferentes circunstancias y con un objetivo diferente al de matarse mutuamente, quizás podrían… bueno, ya era algo tarde para pensar en eso.

**Corto: si. Triste: un poco, a mi parecer. Tal vez no lo entiendan muy bien si no han visto el capitulo 16 de Fate/zero, si así es el caso y están interesados en comprender un poco mas esta desvelada de dos noches, el video del capitulo esta disponible en tu. tv, con subtítulos en español y todo.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer ;B**


End file.
